


The Bottom at the Top

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Lighthouse AU [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bonus Scene, Fear of Heights, M/M, Porn with Feelings, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: This is a bonus scene for Let Me Be Your Light. This scene is mentioned in chapter 12.





	The Bottom at the Top

“I never would have thought I could enjoy being up here this much,” Link said quietly. The setting sun had painted the sky pink and orange and the icebergs glittered with the colors. Link was still leaning against Rhett’s chest, belly full of treats and head buzzing comfortably from the wine. He felt like putty, like Rhett’s arms around him could just move and reform him and make him into something new, have their way with him. The idea suddenly felt very much like reality. He tilted his face upwards and made a needy throat sound. He could feel Rhett’s chuckle. It started in his abdomen and rose to his lips slowly, making Link’s body shake as it released.

“You after something, Neal?” Rhett asked voice low and rumbly.

“Touch me,” Link ordered. Rhett hummed. Link could hear the smile on his lips.

“So bossy tonight. Might have to do something about that…”

A thrill ran through Link as he took in Rhett’s tone of voice. There was a subtle menace in his words and a promise of sexual gratification hidden not deep behind it. Link pressed up against him, feeling the beginnings of a hardness against his tailbone. He licked his lips. After their sex life had gotten its new facet last month, Link had noticed a shift in their dynamic. Before, it was Rhett who told Link what to do. Recently the reins seemed to have been firmly planted in Link’s hands. It was a logical result of their differing experience levels. Link knew Rhett was still feeling a bit insecure. Not that he needed to be. He was a natural, a gentle but firm lover; best one by far that Link had ever had. But hearing Rhett speak like that now made Link realize how much he missed the slight dominating edge of Rhett’s tone he’d gotten used to.

“So…”Link started, placing his hands on Rhett’s thighs and squeezing firmly. “What are you gonna do about that then?” Link’s words came out in a slow drawl. He was hoping to convey with his tone that he wanted to be taken. That he was begging for Rhett to take charge. And Rhett read him like an open book. He leaned over. His lips tickled Link’s ear as he growled.

“Get up.”

The way he said it was like an electric shock. Link was up in seconds. He turned to look at Rhett. He was still sitting down, looking up at him, eyes hooded and glimmering in the sunlight. His hair and beard were painted in hues of orange. He was so beautiful. Link’s stomach flipped as he looked at Rhett adjusting himself in his pants. He got up slowly. Like he wanted Link to know that, unlike him, Rhett was going to go slow tonight. Link felt his breathing quicken. The effect those eyes had on him was almost insane. Blood pumped hot and quick between his legs. Link’s hand slipped to his groin and he palmed himself, looking straight at Rhett. He wanted him to know how much he needed this. Rhett cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Take off your pants.”

“What?” Link rasped. “Here?”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“There is no one around for miles. It’s just us.” Rhett's voice had changed. He was coaxing Link now, soothing his obvious insecurity. He was right. It felt like they were in public, but it was an illusion created by the vastness of the sea around them. So, Link obeyed. He took off his jeans.

“Underwear too.”

Link’s stomach flushed with heat. He dropped his boxers, freeing his already engorged cock. He felt deliciously exposed as he shivered in the warm evening wind. Rhett’s gaze devoured him as he undressed. Rhett’s hand was slowly caressing his own length. Link saw the tip of his tongue slip out between his lips. The need to kiss him was overwhelming. Link stepped forward but a flash of Rhett’s eyes stopped him.

“Turn around.”

Link did. He heard a few steps. Then Rhett was pressed up against him. His left arm snaked around Link’s chest and he nudged him to walk forward. Link took a step and then he stopped. They were about five steps from the railing. Link swallowed.

“What are you…?” he asked, voice strained. Rhett’s hand around him tightened and Link felt his beard lightly scratch against his neck.

“Close your eyes. I got you. Go on.”

Link was breathing hard now. He pressed his eyes tightly closed. His legs were beginning to tremble. Guided by Rhett, he walked until he felt the railing against his stomach. They stopped. Rhett was muttering in his ear.

“We’re not gonna fall. It’s not possible. I’m gonna keep you safe.”

“I don’t know about this…” Link’s voice was trembling a bit.

“We can step back anytime you want to. But if we stay here, I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Just concentrate on me. How my body feels against yours. I’m your tether. Nothing bad is going to happen when I’m here. You trust me, right?”

“I do,” Link whispered. He did as Rhett suggested. He concentrated on the taller man’s body. Link felt secured by it. Rhett was right. It was just an illogical fear. They weren’t going to fall.

“You’re doing so well, baby. Don’t open your eyes just yet.” Rhett said between planting gentle kisses along his neck. Something was pressed into Link’s hand. A tube of something. Link drew a sharp breath as the realization hit him. Rhett’s other arm still held onto him, but his other hand was now slowly wrapping around Link’s dick.

“Can you put some on yourself?” Rhett whispered. Link popped the cap open and blindly squeezed the tube. He felt the warm liquid pour onto his dick and he felt Rhett’s hand stroke it all over it.

“A little more,” Rhett muttered. Link did as he was told. He was dripping wet.

“Okay, that’s good. Thank you, baby. Slip it back into my pocket.”

Link felt behind him and found Rhett’s pocket. The lube slipped there easily. For some reason, the thought that Rhett had sat all this time with Link in his arms, sipping wine and pleasantly talking, while a tube of lube nestled in his jeans pocket, was a massive turn on for Link. The first moan broke from his lips. Rhett was working Link’s cock. He was too lubed up, Rhett’s hand slid around him without barely any resistance, it was almost like torture.

“Grab onto the railing,” Rhett directed. The whole lube applying episode had almost made Link forget where he was standing. Almost. An image of the drop in front of him made him slightly nauseous and, feeling the rising panic, he groped for the metal railing. Link slipped his fingers around it, gripping on tight. Rhett’s forehead pressed between his shoulders.

“Lean forward a bit for me, babe. Don’t open your eyes.”

Rhett stroked him a few more times as Link slowly leaned forward. He got where Rhett was going with this and he parted his legs a bit, arched his back, presenting himself for Rhett’s slicked up fingers. Rhett slipped between his legs and rubbed gently around the rim. Link bit his lip and pressed against the fingers. Rhett massaged the tight muscle making Link whimper.

“Mmh, I’ve missed you,” Rhett was whispering in Link’s ear as he pushed slowly in. “God, you feel amazing. Can’t wait to wreck you. Would you like that?”

Link was pushing against the railing, pressing Rhett deeper. He was panting and writhing.

“Yeah. I’d love that. I need that. Need you in me, Rhett. I’ve missed you so much,” Link muttered as he ground on Rhett’s fingers. He was up to two and scissoring Link just right. Link moaned.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Please. More.”

“Want to take a little peek?”

Link gasped for air. He shook his head.

“Okay, that’s fine. Not gonna make you,” Rhett murmured as his probing fingers found the spot that sent white, hot pleasure coursing through Link’s whole body. His knees buckled but Rhett’s arm was strong around him. Link regained his balance. He pressed into Rhett, moved his hips, bucking and whining.

“So needy. I fucking love it,” Rhett growled against his neck. The stretch inside Link intensified as Rhett added a finger. Link held his breath and growled.

“Breathe, baby, breathe. You’re doing so good. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Link’s head dropped between his arms and he took a deep breath. Rhett was licking the side of his neck, breathing puffs of warm breath on it, sucking on his earlobe. Link concentrated on the feel of him. It was like Rhett was enveloping him. He felt small and cared for. He almost wanted to open his eyes. He’d be fine. Rhett made him fearless. Link slowly opened one eye. His legs immediately gave out and he felt like fainting. Just a glimpse of the emptiness in front of him made him light-headed.

But Rhett’s arm was still strong around him and Link had barely moved even though he felt like crumbling on the floor.

“Did you look?”

“Yeah.”

“How did that feel?”

“Scary. It’s so much of nothing. I…I feel like I might pass out.”

“So, dizzy, shaky, breathless?” Rhett summed up.

“Mm-hmm,” Link muttered. Rhett’s finger still worked to loosen him up. The pleasure of it coupled with the rush of fear was giving Link a strange high.

“Funny. Isn’t that kind of like I’m making you feel right now?” Rhett asked and Link could hear the smugness in his voice. God, this had been his plan all along.

“Fuck, you really are an evil genius,” Link gasped. “Well, go ahead then. Wreck me like you promised.”

Rhett chuckled and his fingers slipped out.

“Are you okay there for a second if I let go?” he asked Link who nodded. Rhett’s arm was drawn away and Link’s fingers grabbed harder on the railing. He heard the faint thump of fabric as Rhett’s jeans hit the floor. Then there was a squelch of the lube and finally, Rhett’s arm wrapped back around him. His other hand pressed lightly on Link’s tailbone. Link leaned over the railing to give Rhett a better angle. He felt Rhett pressing against him. Link mewled as Rhett pressed his full length between his ass cheeks and rutted it up and down the cleft. Rhett moaned against Link’s neck and Link gasped for air.

“Stop teasing,” he breathed.

“You ready, baby?” Rhett asked as he positioned himself on the rim, almost pushing in.

“Ye-…hhhnnnnggg…” Link didn’t get the word out before Rhett was already thrusting into him. Rhett worked himself in efficiently. It didn’t take long for him to bottom out. Link listened to his labored breathing and marveled at the painful pleasure of the stretch. He sunk deep into the feeling of fullness. Rhett was there. They were together. Properly together, inseparable. Their harsh breaths mingled and Link felt Rhett’s lips hot on his neck. Rhett still just stood there, dick nestled deep into Link. His right hand had found his way to Link’s leaking cock and he was slowly jerking him off. His hand was moving over just the tip, with only a hint of pressure. Link was losing his mind.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Link muttered as he started to wriggle against Rhett’s unmoving hips. Then Rhett’s hand squeezed hard and his stroke lengthened. Rhett’s fist moved from root to tip and at the same time, he started moving inside Link. He drew all the way out and then back in, with shallow thrusts, hitting on just the right spot, over and over and over again.

Link’s eyes popped open, he couldn’t help it. It was like an out-of-body experience. He could feel himself falling. His stomach dropped and his legs started to shake violently. The ground far below seemed to be rushing towards him. With every thrust of Rhett’s hips, he was certain they were about to topple over the edge. The fear squeezed at his insides and his muscles squeezed at Rhett in turn. He groaned and muttered praise into Link’s ear.

“Mm-hm. Such a good boy. You’re doing so good. You’re so goddamn strong. You make me so proud. Gonna make me cum so hard. Fuck, you feel like heaven on earth.”

The fear and the pleasure mixed into a chaotic mess of emotions and sensations. Link wasn’t sure what was caused by Rhett’s determined movements and what was caused by his phobia. He didn’t care anymore. He surrendered to it. He let it all wash over him and concentrated on the ever-increasing heat in his belly. Rhett’s hand was quickening, as were his hips. Link groaned and panted.

“You gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna cum for daddy?” Rhett growled in his ear and thrust hard. Link let go of the railing. He let Rhett pull him flush against his chest. Link’s hands rose above his head and found Rhett’s curls. He threaded his fingers there and pulled desperately as a string of curse words fell from his lips. His vision blurred as he spilled all over the railing and Rhett’s hand. The release was mind-blowing. He went limp on Rhett’s arms. Rhett’s rhythm faltered.

“Don’t you fucking stop. Fill me up,” Link rasped, spurring Rhett along. His hips resumed their quickened pace. Link crashed forward and balanced against the railing again. He looked down, feeling only slightly dizzy. Rhett came soon too, with a whimper and a series of jerky thrusts. His arm tightened around Link and he pulled them back from the railing as he slipped out of him. They crashed together on the blanket. Link turned and intertwined their bodies together. He searched for Rhett’s mouth and they sunk into a deep, slippery kiss.

“How’s that fear of yours now?” Rhett asked smugly after they parted. Link laughed.

“Oh, I’m still scared. Scared that I’ll be sporting a humongous erection every time I see even the tiniest drop.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. I can always help you with that.”


End file.
